No one has the same Birthday as me! Right?
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: It's the day of Joy's 17th Birthday. She expects the perfect cake, the perfect gifts, and for her crush to finally admit his feelings. What happens when her big day takes a turn for the worst? First Story!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction! Sorry if it is bad. I am not a good writer!

Chapter One

The bright sunlight came in through the parted curtains hanging in the window waking up Joy Mercer from her deep sleep. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she realized today was her 17th Birthday. "It's my Birthday!", she whispered to herself looking around and realizing that Willow and KT were already downstairs. She has dreamed about this day for weeks. Today would be the day where Everything was all about her. Her friends would throw her an awesome party, her parents would send her the perfect gift, and Jerome would finally admit his feelings for her.

After she put on her favorite outfit and did her make-up and hair, she started to walk downstairs. She heard excited whispers come from the living room. Joy peeked around the corner and saw a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' on it. "Oh My Gosh! They threw me a party! I knew they would!", she thought to herself. Peeking around again, she saw the banner that also had a name on it, but the name was blocked. It had to say 'Happy Birthday Joy!' didn't it? I mean who else has the same birthday as her? In the center of the table sat the biggest white icing cake she had ever seen in her life with a big 17 sticking out of the top. "Huh.", Joy thought out loud. "I thought they knew that i liked chocolate cake. Oh well!", She thought this time making the mistake of being too loud the last time, almost getting caught.

"Joy, what are you doing?". Joy whipped around to see her best friend Patricia Williamson look at her with a questioning look. Obviously being caught, Joy stuttered for something to say. After taking a moment to think, she replied, "I thought I heard Trudy drop a pan, so I came to make sure she was ok!". "Yea that works.", Joy thought waiting for a glance from Patricia for a sign that she believed her.

"Oh. Well I was told to come and find you. We have a BIG surprise planned!" Patricia exclaimed, putting emphasis on big. "Oh. A surprise you say?", joy asked playing along. She knew that they had thrown her the party. "Yeah. So come on"

As Patricia led Joy into the living room, she heard the front door open and close behind her. "Oh good. More party guest. The bigger the better.", Joy thought, smiling like she had just won the lottery. "She's coming! She's coming!", Joy heard ring out through the kitchen, getting her very excited. The person who came into the door walked through the living room. While Joy was getting closer and closer to the kitchen door, she suddenly heard everyone yell out, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!". Joy was confused. Did they see her before she seen them? Yeah that had to be it. I mean, she knew no one else with the same birthday as her. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw who had walked in through the living room.

"Oh, Nina. Hi."

Well that's the first chapter. Hope it is ok!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to my story! Enjoy

Chapter 2

"Oh, Nina. Hi.", Joy forced out of her mouth. She had forgotten that her and Nina shared the same birthday. She had tried to block the whole Chosen One, getting taken away from the school and her friends thing out of her mind.  
"Hey Joy! How have you been? It's great to see you!", Nina exclaimed as she grabbed Joy and hugged her while Joy stood there with a sad look on her face.  
She looked around the room at all the decorations that she was so sure was for her only a moment ago. The banner said 'Happy Birthday Nina!' And the cake said 'Welcome Back Nina!' in beautiful purple cursive writing.  
"No! They wouldn't! They couldn't!" Joy tried to rack her brain for an explanation as to why nobody paid any attention to her. They only explanation ... They forgot her birthday!  
"They would not do that to you Joy. How could you even be crazy enough to think that. Patricia has been your friend since you were eleven! She would never forget your birthday.  
The little voice in the back of her head told her otherwise. "Why would they remember your birthday? It's not like they care about you. Nina took your place. If she was never here, then Fabian would have been yours!", the voice teased her.  
Joy could not think that. She was glad that Nina came to the school. She was one of her best friends and she was glad that she was with Fabian. She only saw him as a brother now. So, why was this little voice trying to tell her otherwise.  
Joy looked at all the laughing people and faked a yawn. "I am so tired. I think I am going to grab a drink and go to bed." She announced when she had everyone's attention. Everyone looked like they believed her, but one person. Jerome Clark.  
Joy started to walk to the kitchen when Fabian jumped up and exclaimed "I almost forgot! Hey Joy!" "I knew it! I just knew that they did not forget!" She spun around quickly and asked in an anxious tone "Yes? What is it?"  
"Would you grab the plates in the kitchen so we can cut Nina's cake?" Fabian asked hopefully.  
That was it. That was what told her that they really forgot her birthday. "Actually, I am really tired, so I think I will skip the drink and go right to bed." She had to get out of that room as fast as she could. She would NOT let them see her cry! She turned her back and raced out of the room and to the stairs. She could not help sitting on the 6th step and listening to what everybody was saying about her behind her back.  
"That was very rude! Why would she do that?"  
"She told everyone she was over Fabian. Maybe Nina being here brought back her old feelings for him, and she could just not take it anymore."  
She could not listen to one more word. She leapt up from the step and raced up to her room, running right into Victor on the way.  
"Watch where you are going you miscreant!", Boomed the loud, deep voice of Victor Rhodenmaar.  
Pushing by him, she ran through the door separating the girl's hallway and the staircase. Joy opened her door with so much force, it flew back and hit the wall so hard, that it made a hole in the wall. She looked at it, but had no care about it. She slammed her door back and ran to her bed. She jumped onto her bed with so much force, that she flew up into the air and landed back where she had started. She sobbed quietly so no one would hear her. After a few moments, her phone started to buzz, signaling that she had a call coming in. She glanced at the caller id, wiped her tears, cleared her throat, and pushed the answer button.  
"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!", Joy said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.  
"Hi Baby!", her father replied. "Pumpkin, we're so sorry but your mother forgot to send your present out on time." Joy froze. "Oh great!", she thought. "What else could go wrong today?"  
"It's ok. As long as you guys are here, I will be ok. So what time do you guys land tomorrow?" Ever since Joy had started to attend the academy, Every birthday her parents would come out and stay for a few days. That was the only thing that she had to look forward to this year.  
"Oh honey, did you not get our E-mail? We can't come this year! You know Evan has graduation from college tomorrow!"  
That was it! Her Birthday was officially RUINED!

Well there it is! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting on her bed, Joy was crying her eyes out. She had no one. All of her friends forgot her birthday. Her parents abandoned her. She did not know what to do. She cried so much that she could cry no more tears. Just as she was starting to calm down, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in.", her voice cracked. In came the person and sat down on her bed.

"What do you want Jerome?"

"Just came to see how you are getting along today."

Joy looked up at the guy that she liked, mabye even loved, and her heart broke. She could not believe him of all people would forget her birthday. She could not breathe, could not speak, could not move. She did not know what to do. She just sat there and started at cry again. Jerome did not know what to do. He had never seen this girl this broken before. Yea she has cried before, but behind closed doors. He did the only thing that he knew how to do. The thing he had done for Mara so many times. He took her in his arms and rocked her. He whispered soothing thigs into her ear while she tried to calm herself down. She crawled into his lap and bawled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

When Joy had finally calmed down, She looked up at him. "Thank you so much Jerome. No one else had never done that for me before. Everybody just leaves me alone and I have to cry. It is better when someone is with you."

"You're welcome.", he replied. He looked down at the short brunette sitting in his lap. She gasped as she looked into his eyes. He started to lean down to meet her. Just as their lips were about to touch a knock was sounded on the door.

"Jerome, lets go! If she wants to sit there and cry, let her!"

Jerome looked at Joy to see a hurt look on her face. Just go Jerome. Wouldn't want you to miss seeing Nina. Just get out of here!" Jerome looked sad as he walked to the door.

"Happy Birthday by the way." He muttered as he walked out the door. She started crying again feeling bad for what she had done. She has pushed someone away once again.

"I can not believe you guys!", Jerome exclaimed walking back into the living room, looking at all of the people inside surrounded around Nina.

"What did we do now slimeball?"

"Do not even go there with me Williamson!", Jerome warned walking up to Patricia and sticking his finger right in her face.

"You better get that _thing_ out of her face before I rip it off. I am not kidding with you Jerry!", Eddie warned back to him. The look on Patricia's face said it all. She knew something was really bugging Jerome. He didn't even act like this when he found his dad in jail.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselfs!"

"Why Jerome, what did we do?"

"Patricia, did you of all people forget something today?" Patricia thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Was I supposted to remember anything, Today is July the 7th which is Nina's Birthday and ... Oh!"

"Yea oh! You all forgot Joy's Birthday!" The who group gave gasps of recodnition.

"Jerome, we are so sorry. We thought so much of Nina that we forgot about Joy."

Shaking his head Jerome replied, "It's not me you should be apologizing to. It's Joy." With that said he walked off.

Joy had finally calmed herself down and decided to go down to see Nina. She felt rude running out at the moment she did. She walked into the room and saw all the lights off except for candles lighting the room. Joy turned on the lights to see the whole house standing behind the cake that said ' We are sorry Joy'. Tears filled her eyes once again. She looked at everyone in front of her and realized one person was missing. She looked around for Jerome.

Just then, the Blonde walked in with a single long stem red rose. Tears fell down her face as he aproache her. She threw her arms around his neck.

"You remembered my Birthday!" She cried through the tears. He pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear and whispered into it.

"Of course I did baby girl. You didn't think I would forget would you?" Just then 'What Hurts The Most by: Rascal Flatts' started to play. Jerome took Joy into his arms and swayed to the music with her.

"Jerome thank you so much for all of this! You are amazi..." Before she could finish, he kissed her and pulled her tighter to him.

"Your welcome!" He replied when he seperated from her.

Well that was it this story! Thanks for reading!


	4. Very important! Please read!

Hey guys. I have not abandoned my stories. The ones I upload have already been typed. I am busy for the next 2 weeks but will try to upload when I can. Just stay with me! Please don't unfollow!


End file.
